


invoke-CK

by Summerlama



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerlama/pseuds/Summerlama





	1. Chapter 1

◇

和烦人的姐姐打过招呼后，我从我们俩卧室的窗户翻了出去。

这对我来说轻而易举，但姐姐就没这么容易了，她纤细的胳膊没法撑住自己的身体，又长又厚的麻布裙子尽是麻烦，窗外的树枝会想尽办法纠缠住她稻子一般鬈曲的金发。

“答应我你得在晚饭前回来！还有，别靠近河边！”她在我越过后院篱笆时探出脑袋再次提醒道，我连忙冲着她点头，一溜烟地跑进小道边的杉树丛里后才松了一口气。

这个笨蛋姐姐！

我朝那些碍事的树叶踢了一脚，它们随着风短暂地飞扬起来，枯黄的颜色上还残留了一丝浅薄的绿色，我想它们甚至还未完全到凋零的时候就自暴自弃地落下了，便更用力地把叶子踩进泥里去。等到其中一些变得支离破碎、完全看不出原本的模样后，我随手捡起一根到膝盖这么长的树枝奔跑起来。

带着凉意的风吹在我渗着汗珠的额头，又从脖子钻进我的后背，不一会儿我就大笑着用树枝去抽打一路跑过的那些树干，把对姐姐的抱怨抛掷脑后。

……

不知道走了多久，我的双腿开始发麻，就算是原本凉爽的微风也没法扇去我冲上脸颊的热度，但从树叶间洒下的星星点点的阳光渐渐西去，抬头看向的天空不知何时变成了被树尖围拢住的一块浅浅的黄色，如果现在回去的话应该还来得及，姐姐一定也急得在房间里到处乱转吧？

想到这里我便重新迈开步子跑起来，只要到森林边的小道上，就能以最短的时间回家。

经过一番努力后，我疲惫地坐在平坦的泥地上反复拽着松松垮垮的领口给自己扇风，即使知道目的地已经不远，只要绕着圆弧形的道路下坡便能到家，我还是没法再挪动自己又麻又酸的双腿了。

瞧啊，从这里都能看到坡下那些尖尖的屋檐，想必再靠近一些，就会看到被晚霞染成另一种颜色的稻田。

我不禁睁大眼睛，嘴巴也因为惊讶的原因微微半张。

Kathe竟然也在那里。我意识到这点后赶紧停止了自己呼哧呼哧的喘息声，退后到了一旁的树木边偷偷观察起来，而他在之前那段时间里根本没意识到我的存在，始终安静地倚靠着一块大石头坐在草地上看书。

我时常觉得他大概是某种小动物（或许是兔子）所变成的人，因为他的皮肤比我姐姐还要白上一点儿，浅褐色的大眼睛总是困倦似地半眯着，还不爱说话，即使被Luke那些年纪比他还要小一些的男孩们欺负也从来不会去和大人们告状。这让他们对失去双亲的Kathe更变本加厉，有时甚至像在对待家里的小狗一般去拧他瘦弱的胳膊，或者用力去拉扯他柔软乌黑的卷发，但Kathe从来都不会大声哭喊去引来大人，我想大概是他觉得被比自己还小的孩子欺负觉得丢脸，不想让别人知道吧。

「叮铃、叮铃」

小小的轮子滚过草地，伴随着孩子爽朗的笑声，是比我还要小上4岁的Eddie在学自行车，他的小手牢牢捏着刷成浅蓝色的车把，车头顺着路线的轨迹左右摇晃，看来学的还有模有样的。

Kathe也很快注意到了他身边的Eddie，他像是刚从书本的梦境中醒来似地，神情恍惚地望着Eddie在他周围来回练习的模样，不一会儿便露出了温和的笑容。

「叮铃、叮铃」

我看着他慢慢分开那双修长的腿，然后撑着石头站起来，自行车的铃铛声依旧在耳边作响，我回想起Luke他们把他推倒在地，然后用脚不断踢踩着他的身体。那双被长靴包裹住的、美丽的双腿也因此蜷曲起来，挂在脖子上的木质十字架也像主人一样被踩的粉碎，一点点陷进土里——

不知何时，或许在我沉浸于回忆的时候，铃铛声就停止了。

又或许是我过于沉浸其中，即使已经看到了眼前所发生的事，也没能及时作出反应。

Eddie的自行车忽然扭头冲向草地后的悬崖，伴随着孩子的尖叫声，一股脑儿地跌落了下去。虽然我还在隔着一条小道的树林边，却好像能听见链条抽筋似地拉伸和车架翻滚在稻子间的声音。

刚刚就在一旁看着的Kathe一定会吓得惨叫吧？我想。但我早就该知道Kathe是不会轻易发出声音的，他始终是那样地温柔，无论发生什么事都会微笑着接受，就算是现在这种情况也是如此。他站在悬崖边喃喃自语了一会儿，一转身便与此时被吓得动弹不得的我四目相对。

就算是被我目击了他推下Eddie的一幕，Kathe也像小动物一般朝我露出温和无害的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

◆

前方就是PADDY，委托书上写着的目的地小村子。

如同它被命名成为的那样，穿越过一片杉树林后的土地上平铺着金黄色的稻谷，不仔细看的话或许会以为那是冬天的雪一般盖上去的某种沙子。当凉爽的风吹过树林外的事物时，稻子犹如金色的海浪成片成片地随着风向翻滚，背后传来树叶攒动的沙沙声。

「爱尔兰人？ T」

「看上去似乎没什么太大的问题。 T」

「等调查结束后，一起去老地方喝酒吧。 T 」

Cob最后看了一眼端机屏幕上的留言后将它关机放进了口袋里。在树林的另一侧时便没有了任何通讯信号，他便把摩托车也扔在那儿，徒步穿过横档在那儿的杉树林到达了这里。

“我能帮上你什么吗？”一个苍老又缓慢的声音淹没在四周的杂音中，Cob转过头去，并没有看见什么人。

“啊，抱歉。”他低下头，是一位撑着拐杖的老婆婆，头顶的白发有些凌乱地被梳到脑后。

“我要去那个村子，往这条路的下坡走就可以了吗？”Cob突兀地向老人开口。诚然，得不到回应是常有的事，对方发出怪叫逃走或者惊恐地跑开更是常见，因为光凭他一身危险的打扮和这张不苟言笑的臭脸就很容易地能够得到答案，再怎么没尝试的人也不会去轻易接近一个明晃晃配有手枪和长剑的恶魔猎人的。

“恩恩，是哦，往那边走的话就到PADDY了，”老人心不在焉地点点头，就连拐杖也要一起跟着做引导似地指向那边，“很久没有外边的人来啦。”她缓慢地动着嘴唇说道，“我刚从河边过来，太阳就快下山了，你有急事的话就快一些吧。”话外之意便是不用特意放慢脚步和她一起前行。

“我来背您回去，天要黑了。”Cob板着脸一本正经地说。

下坡虽然没有上坡那样吃力，但是长时间也会对膝盖造成损伤，不仅仅是这位老婆婆，村子里的大多数人估计都会在年老时出现刺骨的疼痛。Cob在想这些事时就已经背对着老人蹲了下来。

如果Treacle此时在他身边的话，大概又要笑着叹气了吧。

◇

“我知道是你干的。”我把Kathe压在墙上小声说道，他瘦弱的身体因为我紧紧捏住他肩膀的手而止不住地颤抖着。这是我第一次如此近距离地接触Kathe，果然，他的反应和姐姐笼中饲养的小兔子一样，稍微触碰一下就会受到惊吓，但永远不会反抗。

“我……我，不是的……”

“我就在树林后面，全部都看到了！”

“我不知道……”

堆满稻草的仓库里只有我们两个人，就连在这种安静的情况下我也听不太清这家伙到底在说什么，要是现在突然有谁进来了，八成会以为我对他做了什么不得了的事情，因为Kathe显然吓坏了，在我松开他时他像要心脏骤停似地发出一声渗人的吸气声，神经质地抓着胸口那根做工廉价的木十字架断断续续背着圣经的章节。

等一下，这样的人真的会把Eddie推下去吗？我不禁产生了困惑，毫无疑问自行车坠落下去的一幕被我清楚地目击，但再之前发生的事的便记得有些模糊了。

“我要去告诉他们这不是一场意外，是你存心想害死Eddie.”

尽管如此，我依然执意一口咬定这个说辞。Eddie的父母都是这个村子里不好惹的人物，他们的儿子遭受了这样的重伤，一定会因此而大吵大闹个不停，这下我那担惊受怕的笨蛋姐姐肯定会以为我也有份参与其中。至于Kathe，他当时的的确确就在那儿，那本该死的精装书恐怕还落在石头边呢，我想到时候不会有人替他出来说话的。


	3. Chapter 3

◆

「嚓」

黄色的烛火不安地摇曳。

Cob想起来是那边的窗户依然开着。他总算赶在天黑之前在这个村子落脚，一路趴在他背上沉默不语的老婆婆在他尝试挨家挨户敲门请求借宿时友善地邀请了他。

“家里空荡荡的。”老人说，“要是再晚一点儿，我就认不清了，实在是太安静了。”

他关好了门窗，找了一些木柴放进壁炉中并点燃它们，使原本暗调灰蒙的客厅稍稍找回了一些光亮，也照亮了那些落在地毯和沙发上的玩偶和积木。

“您一个人走夜路会有危险的。”Cob提醒她，又立刻换成质问的语气。

“为什么要去河边？”

老人深深叹了口气，那根扭曲成奇怪形状的木头拐杖时不时敲在地毯的边缘处，然后她吃力地坐下了。“我不该去那儿的，河边很危险……”她喃喃地说，“非常，危险。”

河边？

Cob弯腰拿起了一本写着《爱丽丝梦游仙境》的童话书，书的一角用铅笔歪歪扭扭地写着Caroline，还有一些蜡笔的涂鸦，毫无疑问出自于一个5、6岁小女孩的手笔。

他又在老旧的躺椅边走了两圈。那老人从刚才一直就坐在那儿一声不吭，也许是不知不觉就睡着了，能让人感觉到的生气大概也只有映照在她身上与之相映的篝火与攒动的影子。

这样无人看管的情况下要是出了什么事就糟糕了。猎人忍不住又去多想，鉴于他曾经还当过小段时间的看护，但他很固执地认为这种‘好心’是出于自己的前职业病。

——不过这样一来，就显得十分异常了。

无论空气中的哪一处都能闻到腐烂的味道。木头潮湿后的味道、衣物堆积着没有去处理的味道、还有食物腐烂的味道。猎人顺着这些气味找到了几筐烂得差不多的蔬果，他皱着眉把这些东西拎去后院处理掉，并尝试用剩下的一些番茄和面条做点晚饭。

「吱呀」

头顶上方的木板传来小小的动静，看样子是阁楼里早就住进了老鼠，待会儿就去解决一下吧。

嘎吱嘎吱

嘎吱嘎吱

在Cob熟练地将手边的番茄切碎时听到了比刚才更夸张的响声，他拿着菜刀的手顿了顿，又立刻重复起利落的动作。

嘎吱嘎吱

嘎吱嘎吱

声音从上方转移到了右侧，很快变成了咚咚咚的声响。Cob转过身去看依旧坐在躺椅上的老人，不知为何她在哭，仿佛有什么令她心碎的事情已然发生。


	4. Chapter 4

◆

一大早Cob就从沙发上惊醒，最先看到的是天花板上那一盏鸢尾花瓣似向外展开的灯罩。显然比起一座城市，PADDY村的苏醒相对来的更快、更平和一些，让Cob觉得昨天夜里所感觉到的沉寂一消而散。

来回深呼吸了几次后他用手抹了一把汗津津的后颈，被迫闻着空气中夹杂着冰冷又潮湿的气味，好像比昨天少了一些腐烂的味道。清晨的阳光透过窗户那儿合不拢的木板钻进来，让Cob起身时不由地眯起了那双细长的眼睛。于是他斜坐在原地发了会儿呆，一方面是搁在沙发外相叠的小腿还散发着酥麻的酸痛感，一方面是刚才的噩梦他大约有好几年没再梦到过了。

“睡得好吗？”Caroline托着脸颊问道，她从Cob醒来的时候就试图藏在沙发后给他一个惊喜，但猎人并没有她想象的那么特殊，就和所有对此漠不关心的大人们一样，当她‘哇’的一声探出头时，Cob只是平静到无趣地看着她，然后低声说了一句早上好。

“你真好看。”她羡慕地望着男人犹如宝石一样美丽的蓝眼睛，这样的机会不太容易，因为一旦这个高大的猎人站起来了，她就算费尽心思也只能仰望到对方的下巴，“村外的人都像你这么好看吗？”

“我没有太注意。”Cob摸了摸她的头后起身走向了厨房。他昨天给Caroline放在阁楼楼梯上的番茄卷面很好吃，她特别期待今天的早餐又会有什么新的花样，只不过猎人穿上围裙时显得鼓鼓囊囊，他完全没有要把身上的枪和小刀取下来的意思。

“食材不多了。”他说，“待会儿我出去一趟，你知道这儿的集市该往哪儿走吗？”

“集市？”女孩歪着头，一脸天真地望着他。

“就是……买鸡蛋的地方。”

Caroline摇了摇头，好像Cob的问题实在让她难以回答，所以她反倒撅起嘴去生对方的气，“我不知道，奶奶从来不让我出门！”

“为什么？”

“她总说我的身体不好，说外面有多危险，可我觉得我好得很！”

Cob没有做声，他在选择偏帮老人还是她的宝贝孙女前先思考起了关于危险的问题，至少现在还未有这类因素的头角展露在他面前，不过猎人不会毫无缘由地全副武装着到任何一个小村庄里只为给老人和小孩做饭（那是看护做的事。Treacle的声音又一次在脑海中响起来），他的银质利刃不是用来削土豆，而是要刺穿恶魔的心脏的，但猎人协会的委托令上一如既往地对搜查这项工作描述得含糊其词，似乎只是因为几个月前的两名传教士路过此地后无论怎么回想都觉得十分不安，他们极力想要回忆起这个村庄的概貌却把自己陷入了混乱不堪的境地，变得疯疯癫癫起来。

Treacle一口咬定那两个欺软怕硬的混蛋绝对是在那会儿偷喝了什么奇怪的酒，所以才编出这种鬼话，只是协会依旧将这苦差事扔在了最不会找借口拒绝的人头上。

做好了三份简单的早饭后Caroline津津有味地吃完了盘子里的食物，等到老人慢吞吞地拄着拐杖从房间出来时，女孩早就拿着玩具回到阁楼玩耍了。Cob礼貌地坐在那儿等着老人吃得差不多后告诉她自己想要出门的事，虽然女孩对这个屋外的世界一无所知，但她的祖母对这个村子的每块角落似乎都熟悉得很。


	5. Chapter 5

◆

集市距离老妇人的家有十分钟左右的路程，一路沿着树木指引的宽敞的大路走上一会儿，再穿过两堵砖石砌成的墙壁就能看到一个个被支起的小摊。微微倾斜的木板上放着不同大小的筐子，虽然食材的种类不算多，但有一些是Cob所居住的Sapphire城里从未见到过的。年轻的猎人沿着那条短短的路线慢慢地走着，温暖的阳光照在他的皮肤上泛出健康的颜色，那些坐在帐篷下的人则用阴影中透出的双眼打量他，他们手里夹着的卷烟用纸草率地裹成细长的一条，每吸一口都会喷出浓厚的白色烟雾，但意外地不是很呛鼻。

Cob早该习惯了这样带有恐惧和厌恶的目光，特别是在一些信仰虔诚过头的地方，因为他的出现往往代表着这个地方或许已经被邪恶污染，而当地的神职人员并不会想让以粗鲁暴力著名的恶魔猎人来肆意扰乱他们在民众前的威信。

“啊！”一个急于把母亲甩在身后的孩子一头撞在了Cob的腿上，那时他正犹豫着要不要买一种穿甲假似的绿色外皮，内部是白色果肉的水果，那孩子轻微的撞击让Cob在这种小事上不再继续纠结下去。

“Ana！”他看着女人急切地将女儿拉近自己怀里，再次抬头时眼神中带着排斥，“真抱歉。”她说，但表情中却没多少道歉的成分，“只是您也不该干站在这里，路是给人们通行的。”

“是我没注意，对不起。”猎人皱着眉，语气依然很礼貌，“你在说谁奇怪？”

“是Kathe.”女孩挣扎着从母亲的臂弯中露出一张小脸，“他们都说是Kathe把Eddie推下去的，我不信。”

“如果你再说一句这样的疯话，回家后就在自己的房间里过上一晚吧！”女人的语气接近于恐吓，同时也在畏惧着什么，Cob顺着她的视线看向身后的山坡，那里有尚且能称为‘建筑’（其余只是粗略搭建的石头屋）的尖顶屋子，其中一处的顶端处矗立着这个村子中唯一让他眼熟的标志。有两三只黑色的鸟停在上面，使得原本映在灰蓝色的天空前那道细长正规的十字仿佛产生了倾斜的错觉。猎人眯起眼睛想要看的更仔细的时候远处的钟声发出缓慢又庄严的声响，他习惯性地闭上眼睛做完了简单的祈祷，那对母女早已离开了他。

踩着长而密的石阶一步步通往教堂的中途，Cob停了一次，看上去像是靠在石墙边做简单的休息。有两个妇人抱着装满食物的筐子从他身后阶梯的平台上走过，她们不像刚才的女人那样谨慎胆小，大约是觉得相互都能对彼此的内容保守秘密，又或者是这些话的内容本就无关紧要。正如Cob想的那样，她们毫无戒心地聊到了从悬崖上摔下丧命的可怜男孩，并担忧那个极其宠爱儿子的母亲会在伤心欲绝的情况下做出什么疯狂行为。

“Kathe会受到应有的惩罚。”其中一个妇人说，“在主的面前，他不得不接受。”

“只是那样听话的孩子真的会做这种事吗？”

“他缺少一个普通家庭应有的教育。”她冷冷地说。

Cob在妇人们的闲聊停止前就继续向上走去，她们望着他的背影，很快把话题换成了这个穿着奇怪的高大男子。

他没花多少时间就到达了顶端，这个教堂不比他曾经去过的任何一座有什么不同，它高耸在那里，教徒们显然将这座老旧的建筑保养的很好，雪白的外壁被粉刷过多次，外围的围栏看起来也被重新修整了一番。他走上前去，门的内侧用大理石雕刻着一排排密密麻麻的经文，一个中年男人双手抱臂靠在涂成棕褐色的大门上，他仿佛像兔狲一样不招人喜欢的脸注意到Cob时露出了同样使人不快的神情。

“回去。”这句恐吓可以用简短来形容，Cob用无视作为了回应，他推开想要冲上前拦住他的男人，事实证明对方的力气并不能拿他怎么样。

“教堂应该是用来祷告和救赎的。”他说的时候门内不断响起某个清脆的声音，其中混杂着尚未成年的孩子会发出的稚嫩的哭泣，Cob任由那个野猫一样的男人被自己扔向教堂外的泥地，几乎没多想就推开门冲了进去。


	6. Chapter 6

◆

他看到了自己极其不愿看到的一幕（就算他已经离开教堂这么多年也总是能回忆起这糟糕的一面），（自称）受到了上帝耶稣的指引的神职人员并未清楚如何才能正确地引导那些迷失的灵魂，他们认为用鞭子和器具带来的疼痛能够使人清醒，从而忏悔自己——和那些被认定为有罪的人们的罪过，但事实证明那收成甚小，自从Cob成为猎人后他以另一种角度去观察了某些教会的所作所为，一如他残留的记忆中不断灼烧着的那个场景那样使人不安。 

“你们没理由去惩罚一个无辜的孩子。”他很想这么说，即使快要将这句话说出口，但是他看见那个跪在地上的孩子时止住了声音。

“你是谁？”神父疑惑又警惕地盯着他，问了一个显而易见的问题。在场的人们并不着急去解释男孩后背被鞭打得鲜血淋漓的惨状，“你不该来这儿，孩子。”他说，而站在一旁的修女仿佛刚回过神意识到有这样一位不速之客，朝着猎人发出一声短促的惊呼。

“我只是一个过路人。”

“猎人不会无缘无故到一个他们根本不想来的地方。”

“我的到来不能证明任何事。”Cob提出想和这个可怜的男孩单独聊聊，少年窄窄的肩膀因为后背的疼痛轻微起伏着，在听见猎人的提议时短时间地停顿了一下。从神父的反应来看他并不想同意这件事，但Cob的架势提醒他至少这个粗鲁的猎人已经让门口用来阻挡外人的男子变得不足为奇，于是他指了指通往右边房间的一扇门，“十分钟。”他说，“无论你发现了什么，有什么说辞，都不可以杀了他。”

猎人点了点头，没有支声。

———

右侧的房间内似乎甚少会让人出入，被刷漆成黄色的墙壁三个角落都简单地放置了书架和书桌，屋内冰冷的空气暗示着这里只是偶尔被打扫的空余房间，就连书架上的书本也并没有塞满而是平躺在架子上。如果没有发现其中一面墙上挖有一个小小的透气口的话，这间屋子或许看上去更像一只密不透风的盒子。

Cob等待男孩一瘸一拐地踏进房间后关上了房门，当他发现这间屋子可以从内部反锁时他也的确这么做了。男孩在一把椅子前停下并转过身来，他抬起头时透气口洒进来的浅黄色的光让他被黑发遮挡下的瞳色也变得闪闪发亮。“谢谢你，好心的先生，您救了我。”他捏着刚才被打伤的右臂，雪白的脸上的红印还未褪去，“我叫Kathe，” 男孩畏畏缩缩地向猎人表示感谢，同时又表现出对男人高大身材的抵触，“您想跟我谈什么？”

“关于你。”Cob简洁明了地说，正如他掐住男孩脖子的动作那样直截了当，纤细柔软的触感仿佛一用力就会被轻易捏碎，因为他的施力使Kathe急促的呼吸声渐渐转向窒息，那样门外的人想要偷听也无法知道内部的情况。Cob轻松地将他整个人提起再摁在椅子上，另一只手摸到了早就放在口袋里准备好的圣水瓶。他本可以把这一系列动作做的更华丽，更富有宗教性质一些，甚至可以在这之前念一小段圣经，但他果断地咬开瓶塞并将整瓶清澈的水都泼在男孩惊恐的脸上。

大约半品脱的清水滴滴答答地从男孩的脸颊处滴落在Cob的虎口和手腕上，他冷漠地站在上方俯视着白色的烟雾缓缓升起，伴随着烂肉被烤焦时发出的滋滋声和淡淡的臭味，Kathe洁白的脸在触碰到液体的一刻就被快速腐蚀并扩散，他像一只被扔进硫酸池子的猫发狂似地挣扎着，因痛苦而睁大了那双变得金黄的眼睛， 恶魔才会拥有的尖锐瞳孔。

“好久不见。”猎人说。

“好久不见。”恶魔带着平稳的语气用那张腐烂的脸朝他露出一个灿烂但挺恶心的笑容，“见到你真高兴。”现在他那甜美温和的声音又能毫无障碍地从快被捏变形的喉咙里发出来，而那张被灼烧地可以见到皮脂下层的骨头的脸也正以极快的速度恢复。

“你干了些什么？”在Kathe想要像个久违的朋友一样伸手抱抱Cob之前他松手后退了几步，恶魔显然很失落，这股情绪没有持续几秒，他很愉快地让自己在这张椅子上蜷缩起来，这时他的脸已经变得和进门前没有任何区别，那些红印还依旧留在那里。

“待会儿我得去要点绷带。”他自言自语，瞥见到他的老朋友有些不耐烦时摆了摆手，“拜托，难不成你想要违抗你对神父的承诺杀了我吗？”

“他们见了你真正的模样会同意我杀了你的。”

“他们只是担心你抢了头功会令这个破地方蒙羞，承认吧，在你出现的一刻神父就开始后悔为什么用圣水泼我的不是他，你现在出去会让他们颜面扫地。”

我不在乎。猎人似乎想这么说，Kathe比他更早一步地说出了这句话，“我不在乎这里会有多少人因此死去，要是你真的想解决我的话，我会很乐意你有这份心，我们可以玩上好久。”

这无疑是个对恶魔来说轻描淡写的威胁，几乎每本书每部电影中出现的反面角色都会有这种台词，正义的主角就应该在接下来的时间里击碎这自负的傲慢。不过猎人并没有这么做，并不是因为他觉得自己足够了解Kathe，或者他们之前认识了多久。

“你在烦恼什么？”他插着腰问，本来还托着下巴的Kathe露出一脸被感动到的表情要跳起来时，他揪住那头黑色的卷发重新把他摁了下去。

“这说来话长。”恶魔因为被拉扯着头发而仰起头，笑眯眯地暗示着十分钟转瞬即逝，门外也的确响起了敲门声。

“的确如此。”

他在心里松了口气，但Cob的手却没有因此松开他。

“我得再做个保障措施。”

“诶？”

他的脸颊立刻被一只指尖布有老茧的手捏住，像是要把他的下巴整个拆下来的力度。挂在Cob胸口那条和Kathe的木头十字架截然不同的银质项链上镶着美丽的红宝石，同样是十字的尖端被磨得锋利异常。猎人把那玩意儿往他其中一只金黄色的眼球戳进去时还在熟练地念叨着什么，Kathe不知道这种损招Cob是从哪里学来的，总之真的很疼，如果可以他不想再被刺第二次。


	7. Chapter 7

“谢谢您！”染成粉红色的脸上还挂着几条未干的泪痕，黑发的男孩满怀感激地说道，“愿主保佑你。”  
“……”

被感谢的那方显然很不好受，他的双手都藏在外套的口袋里，脑袋朝没有人的一边转过去，只是在神父和修女眼中，猎人的行为并不是为了抵触眼前佯装纯真的恶魔，他们认为这是一种粗鲁的人才会表现得这么直截了当的不屑和嘲讽，因而勉强露出笑脸的背后渐渐滋生出不满。

Kathe因此露出了更加灿烂的笑容。

“既然如此，这件事就告一段落，我们会负责去安抚Eddie的亲人——如果那孩子醒过来的话，那就再好不过了。”神父盯着早就躲到猎人身边的男孩，依旧不依不饶地添上一句。

“麻烦您了，祝那孩子早日康复。”  
Cob简单地点了点头，转身便离开了这间破旧的教堂，然而即使在门还未关上的时候，那两道直直刺在背后的视线便迫不及待地散发着怨气。

Cob自认不是一个脾气好到可以忍受各种白眼还不予理睬的人，要是今天在教堂中受苦的是一个寻常的可怜男孩，他必定得让这个不明事理的神父付出点小小的‘代价’才行，但如今他连‘愿主保佑我们’这样的客套话都懒得再说了，原因更多是出在他身后一蹦一跳踩着楼梯跟下来的恶魔。

“等等我嘛！”  
“…………”  
“我对这里很熟悉哦！可以带你去集市吃各种各样的果子呢！”  
“不用。”  
“那就一起去河边钓鱼吧！”  
“我没有空。”

面对Kathe热情的搭话，原本带着坚韧的目光向山顶前进的Cob如今只是兴趣缺缺地快步走下石阶，使得身材矮小的恶魔不得不用小跑才能跟得上他。

“那……你现在要去哪里？”  
“回去。”  
“诶？你不是过来做调查的吗？这么快就走了，你才呆了一天诶！”

这家伙……果然早就知道了。

或许是在他刚进那片树林的时候，又或者是走进村子的一霎那……不如说整个村子都已经被恶魔当做了一个新的小天地供于玩乐，等玩厌的时候即使被抛弃也只会留下一堆废墟和尸体——就像十年前的auned小镇惨案。

教堂内的20多名徒众连同神父全都被残忍地杀死，火势飞速蔓延到了一大半正在熟睡的居民家中，他们如同庞贝城的牺牲者般淹没在这场淡蓝色的火海里，烧焦的尸体扭曲成各种恐怖的形状。

这件事的消息被教会连同猎人协会全力对外隐瞒，因为能做到这种程度大都是处于高位的恶魔，即使劳烦主教出马也未必能全身而退。奇怪的是它们本甚少光临人类的世界，更喜欢用交易的方式把这些低等生物搞得一团糟，因为圣水和祷告对于和地狱染指过深的高级恶魔来说并不那么值得挨上一次。

当然，是对于大多数恶魔。

他想着以前的事情，倏一下地转过身停下。还在身后气喘吁吁地跑着的Kathe自然一头撞了上去（显然是自愿的），这股重量远远不足以将高大的Cob撞倒，但这样的事情以前好像也发生过，那时他大概是抱着一大叠书还是其他什么，为了接住这个摔倒的男孩而把东西撒了一地。

「对不起，我弄疼你了吗？」男孩红着眼睛坐在地上，却依然羞涩地向他微笑着，「你这是要去哪里？」

“你怎么了？”

他回过神来，发现自己的双手半抬起地想要去抱住什么，而这只恶魔正顺其自然地把自己圈在他的双臂之中，一副担忧的模样望着他。

Cob有时不大喜欢自己的这种行为，Treacle总说他是‘一个善良的可怜鬼’。如果一个尖锐的瓷器将要落地摔得粉碎，多数人会选择不让自己受伤而后退一步，但他总是那个会下意识地向前伸出手的人。即使那是披着人皮外衣的恶魔。

手套和衣袖之间露出的皮肤上深深的疤痕让他重新把那些细小又模糊的回忆抛之脑后，他一把推开想要关心他的Kathe并以一副公事公办的样子申明，他会带着恶魔离开这个村子后处决它。

“好啊，我们可以去别的地方度度假！”

Kathe兴奋地抓住他的外套（又一次被警告意味地甩开后），完全曲解了他所说的每一个字笑了起来，“反正见到你之后这里我就呆腻了，你能邀请我实在是太令人高兴了！”

“唔……在这之前，我先要买一点鸡蛋和食材，然后回一个收留我寄宿的老奶奶家里跟她和她的孙女道别。”  
“当然可以！是哪户人家？”  
“下山后穿过一条小路，往北走一公里……”Cob端着下巴沉思道，当他发现自己表述的不太清晰后稍稍觉得有些不好意思，“我不知道那位老妇人的名字，不过她的孙女叫Caroline.”

“是伊利诺伊家呀！”Kathe立刻报出了姓氏，看来是真的对这个村子非常熟悉，“我们得一起去对吗？”  
“嗯。”

这样的对话是他们在熙熙攘攘的人群中表现的太过寻常，虽然他们还是吸引了众多目光和议论。

Cob自然不会搭理他的任何要求，不过他也有点担心这只恶魔会不会趁机溜走了，正在犹豫的时候，Kathe温柔地用他的手勾住了Cob的小指。

“我知道你的想法，”他说，“我已经让你做了安全措施，现在可以牵着我的手吗？毕竟我只是个小孩子了。”

……  
……  
……

“不可以。”

Cob很不看气氛地说出这句话后明显遭到了周围几个妇人的唏嘘。Kathe看起来很伤心，非常伤心，琥珀色的大眼睛里已经有泪水在打转，最后他只能自己拉着Cob的外套下摆跟在后边抹眼泪，而拎着一篮子新鲜蔬菜的猎人感觉自己在村子里的评价又下降了不少，他把这都归于某只恶魔的错。

——  
——  
——

他们在集市里消磨了好一段时间，买了足够三个人吃的食材（Kathe理所当然地不属于其中），等回到伊利诺伊家时已经过了中午。

“大哥哥！”Cob从后院的篱笆翻进去时得到了Caroline的热情拥抱，女孩抓着他的裤子蹦蹦跳跳地想知道篮子里都买了些什么，当她看见猎人身后温和的男孩时更加喜出望外。

“我知道她肯定会喜欢我的。”Kathe别有用意地说，他温和地被女孩拉着手坐到烟囱旁边的地毯上，耐心听她反复介绍着那几只被磨损已久的玩具和童话书。大约都是小孩子的缘故，不一会儿他们就打成了一片，Cob则会说那只是恶魔正在意图蛊惑人类，不过在做了暂时的安全措施下他便没有太过在意他们在客厅里玩些什么，过了一会儿，两个孩子嘻嘻哈哈跑进厨房里，围着正在做炖菜的Cob转圈圈。

Caroline踮起脚，双手吃力地抓着桌子的边缘想看个清楚，“好香呀！”。

Cob低头想要提醒她注意安全时发觉了已经悄声无息进门的老妇人，她虽然拄着拐杖，步子却依旧有条不紊，鞋子和裤子下摆都沾到了不少泥巴。

“我去和伊利诺伊夫人打个招呼。”Kathe小声对Cob说道，他在离开前叮嘱Caroline必须时刻盯着炖菜的火候，免得大块头的猎人稍不注意就把菜给炖糊了。幼小的女孩在短短的时间里就变成了恶魔的小跟班，她乖乖地贴在Cob身边，像一名站岗的小士兵般认真地盯着锅炉下跳动的淡蓝色火焰。

“我没有胃口。”Caroline突然说，她求助地看向Kathe，Kathe也微笑地看着她。Cob摆放盘子的手因此停顿了一下，轻轻地问她是不是哪里不舒服，但女孩只是噘着嘴不断地朝他摇头。坐在餐桌对面的老人并未对孙女的话做出任何反应，她安静地用勺子一口口喝着碗里的热汤。

“一切都很好。”Kathe先一步替女孩回答，他笑着把女孩面前的食物移到自己这儿，率先用叉子叉起一片熏肉，“还是那么好吃。”他说。

坐在一旁的猎人终于感觉到了不对劲。

\-------------


End file.
